plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Plants vs. Zombies 2/Upcoming content/@comment-24248399-20160515110243
Before I vanish myself out of PvZ2, I would like to list my own Top 10 plants! Just a reminder this is a long-ass list, so don't be mean, please. Just my opinion! 10: Banana Launcher- expensive, but useful later on. Three banana strikes to defeat an entire Gargantuar, and five against the Jurassic Garg is a threat to both sides: you can kill the Gargantuars, but the Sluggish cooldown is something you must be cautious at. 9: Nightshade- using him both short and long range is great early rushes. 75 Sun and Fast Recharge isn't actually a waste, but rather helpful for building your defenses. 8: Dusk Lobber- cluster bombs effect is somewhat what makes her a useful plant. Though with the recent patch, Jesters are now more of a threat. 7: Moonflower- a good replacement to Twin Sunflower, though not as great at the Plant Food effect. But using her with Dusk Lobber make a great duo and you can combine that with Winter Melon/Cold Snapdragon. 6: Primal Sunflower- Not only that 75 Sun at the start is a good choice, but she can handle much more than you can ever expect. Especially if Boosted. Not only because of those facts, but she is so cute imo. I mean come on, can't you handle that adorable face she makes? 5: Electric Currant- the ability of having an electric field is an excellent choice of handling bigger threats, like Chickens and Weasels, and you don't even need to use Plant Food on both to make the field stronger. I really like this dude, being the second ever Epic Quest Plant. 4: Dandelion- her new buff places her to this place, because now we can properly use her within time. At first she was very weak to some of you guys, but for me, any plant is welcome to my collection! 3: Gold Bloom- the ability of giving 375 Sun per 75 seconds is not bad at all. Pair him with Imitater and you may gain twice the sun/reduce recharge time in between those two by 37.5 seconds. 2: Jack O' Lantern- Manually controlling this guy is tough, but Multi Touch is a real threat to Zombies if you're not playing on a small phone or BlueStacks. Having the idea of using 2/3 Jacks to insta-kill a Gargantuar makes him a very useful choice for my arsenal. Before I go to #1, here are some honorable mentions: -Kernel-pult: Butter all the way! Boost this dude and you'll be on the very safe side on every Endless Zone. -Shadow-Shroom: cute appearance + Powerful Plant Food effect = good choice for large Zombie hordes! -Sun-Shroom: more Sun over time beats Twin Sunflower, even if Boosted. PLUS the fact he has such low Sun Cost and Fast recharge makes him a good choice for me. -Shrinking Violet: her ability to reduce Health and damage dealt to plants makes her a good candidate at Endless Zones. Pair her with Winter Melon or Cold Snapdragons, and you will even survive Greatest Hits. -Cold Snapdragon: even though he is considered an OP Plant, he still struggles with All-Stars, Bucketheads and Knights/Blockheads/Fossilheads, and Gargantuars... unless one has his Boost effect via Gems/Zen Garden. And here is #1: Ghost Pepper! My absolute favourite of them, all the way from 2014's Lawn of Doom 'till today, and being the very first Gemium plant. Her abilites must be carefully used, or you may not complete the objectives. Worst used on not losing plant objectives, but great against Basic and Conehead Zombies.